


Message in a Bottle

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a small token of her affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Vania at Goldenlake in March 2010.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she took up shipbuilding, of all things, as a hobby, but Keladry found she rather liked it. Not life-size ships, of course—she was not at all suited to carpentry such as that. But building ships in a bottle was an interesting thing, made for people with delicate fingers. 

She had made quite a few, for herself and for friends. Upon Dom’s request, she made one for Neal called _The Nose_ ; he did not find it as amusing as everyone else did. Roald gave his parents one for their anniversary called _A Royal Affair_ , and Numair commissioned one for his wife that he dubbed _Magelet_.

But of all the ships she made, none was so precious to her as that first one: clumsily constructed, with unnecessary splinters of wood sticking every which way, the masts uneven, the sails crooked. It was the prettiest ship she possessed, and she called it the _Vania_.


End file.
